stray_kishifandomcom-20200214-history
Eden Milandro
Eden Milandro (エデンミランダロ, Milandro Eden) is one of the many deuteragonists of Clandestine Knights. Eden is one of the last purebred werewolves left in existence, and meet Kida by pure accident. Eden holds to title for," The Aqua Rose of Serenity." Seeing how Eden never once had anyone stay by his side since his family was killed when he was young. Appearance Eden tail and slim young man. He has a purple eye's, tanned skin, and caramel hair that is always long and messy styled. It's mostly always untamed because he never gotten the chase to cut it, happy when Robin does it for him. Ikuto says its amazing how he stays so slim with how much he eats, and Eden claims its the wolf half of him eating everything. Like Karna, Eden had many scars covering his body because of his young and abusive childhood, but as he grew, his Handler thought it was best to have seals to cover his body in order to keep Kurama sealed. Eden has several tattoos too that adorned his skin, but the most prominent one is the dragon that crawls up his left arm from his shoulder blade. Eden's hair is sometimes messy because with whatever thing he's making in the backyard, it usually explodes on him. Because of his personality, Eden is found smiling nearly all day; a bright smile that never fades away. Everyone is always usually around him because of his radiance. Eden is used to wearing anything to get by, but because of his wolf-side, he likes to go around the house butt-naked, in which he always gets scolded greatly for. He does prefer to wear simple things like a t-shirt and jeans because it's the easiest for him to strip out of. 09467.jpg 35492.jpg 451.jpg 464.jpg 4305.jpg Personality Eden is probably noisiest and the most optimistic Rose of them all. He’s very cheerful, happy, always smiling, positive, and friendly because he doesn’t think there’s much use to being sad when the world is so beautiful. Always going out of his way to help someone else or to make them laugh. Eden, however, is extremely independent and will do whatever he wants when he's in the mood for it. He'll listen to simple mission orders when needed, other than that, he'll run off on his own or take measures to the extreme when they could've been settled easily, but luckily because of his abilities, he has always managed to stand on his own two feet and do whatever he pleases by his own means. Eden is often found being his aloof self, often clashing heads with Robin, Zero, and Senri because he's too "loud," though, because of his personality, he laughs in their faces and tries to find his next victim for the day. Kida thinks it because he didn't get to live his life as a true child, he still does it in his adult years, thus he's always playing tricks on the other Knights around the house. He's particularly fond of picking on Jungkook, Robin, and Oz because Robin get's absurdly mad, while Jungkook screams, and Oz also screams his head off because he has no idea "one can put a snake into a can!". Coupled with his laid-back demeanor, Eden has a tendency to put his arms behind his head. He also is a very "touchy-person", easily hugging his friends and making physical contact with them. Going as far to hugging and snuggling with Kida, in which, the other Knights would scold him for. Eden is an all-around child at heart, because of his want to spread the kindness he was spared as a child, and how he finally has a "family" of his own now within the Knights. Always joking and cheerful in whatever situation they may be in, like when Three had stabbed him through his liver, the laughed it off, but he happens to get very angry when it comes to serious matter. So freighting, that even Leo himself claims," He's the worst out of all of us when he's angry." Eden is sensitive at heart though, sometimes going as far to sulk in a corner when someone really is upset with him or yells at him. Because of his insight, Eden can actually be very intelligent and insightful, thinking up battle strategies on the go and frequently using his book smart skills to win fights. Eden also enjoys giving nicknames to several of the Knights. Like "Boobysaurs" for Kida because of her semi-large breasts, "Emo.pt 2" for Zero since Senri is "Emo. pt 1", and the list goes on. He’s often found reading outside by the beach or in some tree. He also likes to create all sorts of crazy inventions because of the little tricks his father would teach him when he was younger, and from the books, he would read. Most of the time, they would fail though and create large explosions in Kida’s backyard. When he's not terrorizing someone for the day, he's usually found sleeping too. His favorite place to nap is Kida's bed because it smells like her. Synopsis Eden is the last of the purebred werewolf; a complete black wolf. He’s been alone his whole life, always running from hunters and mages that try to catch him for his rare blood; something that’s able to let you have everlasting life. Kaede actually trips over him when she’s going to school when he’s in pup form and ends up sneaking him in her bag all day since he had a wounded paw and she was sure Ringo could fix him. She names him “Melon” for the rest of the day since he ate her melon bread in her bag, and he gets into trouble all day long and she slightly regrets saving the small animal. He saves her from the homunculus that attempts to kill her during practice since her Aria wasn’t working. Ironically, he doesn’t get along well with Zero because he thinks he’s annoying and he smells. Abilities Super Strength *Eden's super strength isn't as great as Robin's, but he's able to bend metal and steel without a problem. *He can also punch through enemies rather easily, defeating several Naga with his bare hands with ease. *He can lift heavy objects like trees too. *Eden isn't actually good at fighting with his hands because of his brute strength, so he mostly relies on his weapons to help him out. Expert Marksman *Though he isn't as much of a sharpshooter like Lavi is, Eden would be ranked second. *Being able to shoot a target from far distances with a short exhale, most of the time hitting his mark. *His Handler taught him how to shoot because he said Eden needed to learn how to survive on his own without relying on his wolf side. Wolf Form *Eden runs absurdly fast in this form, sometimes to his full potential, not even a human eye can see him speeding past. *Eden's hearing and sight become sharper as well, though it's acute when he's a human, in his wolf form, it's easier for him to find out where things are. *Eden's teeth and claws are both strong and sharp enough to cut down anything they see fit. Guardian Bell *Guardian Bell is the equipped and gifted to him by Gilgamesh after he formed a bond with Kida, based off of Eden's sharpshooter skills. Alshaelat Alrrayiea (輝く炎, Brilliant Flame) *The magic Eden is granted because of his Aria, it's Fire Magic. * He quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of flames from the barrels of his gun at his target. *Gudrian Bell, much like Robin's vessel, is focused on Eden's Spirit Energy as he wields it, only working when it's in Eden's hands, allowing shots of fire to be fired out through his dual pistols. *Gudrian Bell can also be wielded as a small flamethrower. Kurama *Due to Eden's lineage, his family always passed down a sacred beast from one generation to the next, since no one is able to defeat this beast, thus, Eden has it sealed inside of him. *Kurama breaks free when Five temps him to do so. *Kurama possessing Eden throws all rationality out of the roof, as he cannot disobey Kurama. *Kurama has insane strength and speed, easily nearly killing both Ikuto and Karna in one hit. *Kurama was only stopped when he attacked Kida, injuring her greatly when she tried to stop him from attacking Karna any further - Eden breaking free to save her. Le Loup du Paradis (パラダイスの狼, The Wolf of Paradise) *Eden's signature ability, he can only use for a short amount of time because he takes too much Spirit Energy, so he only uses it in extreme measures. *The Wolf of Paradise engulfs Eden's wolf form in flames. Anything around him starts to melt because of his extreme body heat. Allowing him to attack with rays of fire from his breathe or bolting himself towards his enemy in his heated attire. *Once the use is done, Eden will faint though, because it usually drains him of all his Spirit Energy. Trivia *Eden actually earned a degree in bioengineering and robotics at a prestigious university in France in about two weeks, but he keeps it to himself. *Eden likes to act like he doesn't know what's happening and laughs everything off so he can hear the juicy secrets. *Henry is his partner in crime when it comes to committing pranks. *Eden is fluent in Spanish, French, German, English, and Russian. *Eden is aware of the crushes some of the Knights have for Kida, thus, he teases them for it daily. *Eden can't be around Gil for too long or they start arguing, always questioning how he ended up with a servant like him. *Eden isn't very good at noticing when he needs to let off a situation, often butting heads with Leo. *When he wants to sleep with Kida for the night, he shifts into his smaller wolf form to convince her to cuddle - in which she always falls for. *Eden eats. A lot. He eats too much in the house, which angers Ikuto - making him find a job with Robin to pay off his food expenses. *Eden doesn't like Zero very much because he smells of vampire, which is just too much iron. *Eden is still curious about who his family was, but he had no memories of it. *Eden listens to his Handler too well like he used to until he ran away.